


"Yo ladies!"

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every girl who has gym third period has to share a locker room due to maintenance repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Yo ladies!"

**Author's Note:**

> Because fem!17 seems so nice?? (Oh, high school days..)

“What do you mean it’s under maintenance?” Seungkwan screamed as she read the sign on the girl’s locker room. Her friends, Minghao and Hansol, walked up behind and saw the note as well. She turned to them with a bitter expression. “Can you believe this?”

Chan ran up to her friends and back hugged Hansol. “Hm? Why are you guys standing outside the door?” Hansol pointed the sign out to the youngest. “What? Where are we supposed to change?”

Minghao looked closer at the note on the door. “It says go to the other locker room down the hall.

Hansol gulped as she fixed her hair. “T-that means.. we have to share a locker room with the older girls?”

Minghao looked over at her nervous friend and nodded. “They’re not so bad! The sophomores are really nice!”

Seungkwan started walked down the hall and turned to look back at her friends. “Yeah! Seokmin unnie has choir with me! She’s sweet!” She skipped down the hallway as Chan rushed up and skipped with her as well, only to see the sophomores have the same note outside their locker room.

Chan groaned. “Are you kidding me? You guys too?”

Seokmin nodded. “Apparently.”

Mingyu, the other sophomore brushed her hair out of her face. This was her first time meeting the younger four. By her tall height and her gaze, the other four were a bit intimidated.

Seokmin turned to see them and chuckled. “Oh, sorry. Mingyu, these are the freshman girls. Seungkwan-ah and I have choir together.”

The younger ones introduced themselves and Mingyu’s glare turned into a cheerful eyesmile. “Hi! I’m Mingyu! Seokmin and I have almost every class together,” she giggled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

“Wow,” Chan nudged Minghao. “She’s pretty when she laughs.”

“Unnie!” Seungkwan exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Seokmin for a tight hug. “Let’s go down the hall together!” Seokmin laughed and walked with Seungkwan who held her hand and began swinging it. The other five followed behind.

They realized the junior locker room was under maintenance as well as they passed by the same note on the door, so they went straight to the senior locker room and saw the upperclassmen waiting outside the doorway.

“Oh! Jisoo! Jeonghan!” Seungkwan cried out as she waved at the older two.

“You know them?” Chan gasped in amazement. “Wow, You’re so popular!”

Hansol snickered. “More like she just introduces herself to everyone she passes by.”

Seungkwan let go of Seokmin’s hand and ran straight to Jisoo to give her a big hug. “I didn’t know you had gym this period!”

Jisoo laughed. “Yeah, we do.”

“We were in health for the first part of the school year,” Jeonghan added, “so we haven’t been changing out and heading to the gym. This would be the first time we change out this year.”

Seungcheol wrapped her arm around Jeonghan and snickered. “Hey! We got a younger one with us today!” 

Seungkwan looked up and gasped. “Oh my gosh! You’re– Seungcheol unnie! The best basketball player in our school!”

Jisoo and Jeonghan laughed as Seungcheol brushed off her shoulder and had a cocky look on her face. “Well, I wouldn’t say  _best,_ but that’s pretty close..”

Minghao notice a familiar face as well and sat next to Junhui on the floor. “You’re here too?” Minghao asked.

Junhui looked up from her phone and gasped. “Oh! I didn’t realize you had gym this period. I thought you had it tomorrow?” The two laughed as Junhui handed over her earphone so the two could watch on her phone.

The gym teacher came in after the bell rang and unlocked the door for the girls who were waiting outside the door. The younger ones were given extra clothes since they couldn’t access their lockers in their locker rooms.

Soon, all the other girls started filtering in as everyone began to change.

“Oh,” Jihoon coughed as she entered the room with Wonwoo and Soonyoung right behind her. “This place is more crowded than I expected…”

“Seokmin!” Soonyoung screamed from the doorway as Seokmin looked up from the other side of the locker room and screarmed when she saw Soonyoung. The two ran up to each other shared a tight hug.

“Aw!” Seungkwan cooed as she tapped Hansol’s shoulder to look at the hug. “Friendship goals!”

“Yah!” Hansol swatted her friend’s hand away. “We do that too! Stop saying ‘goals’ to everything you see.” She sighed as she was about to take off her pants when she quickly pulled them back up. Hansol nudged Seungkwan who was changing her shirt. “Hey,” Hansol whispered, “do you have an extra pad?”

Seungkwan looked through her backpack and shook her head. “No, sorry.” She thens tood up on one of the benches and cupped her hands around her mouth. “YO LADIES!! DOES ANYBODY HAVE AN EXTRA PAD?”

Hansol’s cheeks grew red as she tried to pull Seungkwan from the bench. “Don’t tell everybody!”

Jisoo coughed to get Hansol’s attention and Hansol turned around to the older girl. “Uh.. Do you have a specific brand you use?” she quietly asked as she took out a smaller bag and unzipped it to reveal all sorts of feminine products. “I also have tampons if you need them..”

“Wow!” Seungkwan exclaimed as she climbed down from the bench. “Unnie, you’re loaded!” Jisoo blushed as she handed Hansol a pad, thanking her older friend before scurrying over to the stalls.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were sitting at the benches near their lockers when they saw Jisoo come back. “Ah, of course you would save Hansol,” Seungcheol snickered. Jisoo swatted her friend away as she pulled off her shirt and reached for her gym shirt in her locker.

The juniors were changing a few lockers down from them when they saw Jisoo. “My gosh,” Soonyoung gasped as she hit Wonwoo, “Jisoo unnie has a really nice chest…”

Wonwoo’s face grew flushed as she hit Soonyoung. “Yah! Don’t look! You need to be respectful!” But Wonwoo leaned over to see Jisoo changing and smiled shyly to herself. “She also has a really nice back.”

Jihoon looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to Junhui. “Can you believe them?” Jihoon sighed. “They’re going ballistic over Jisoo…”

Junhui looked up from her phone and took an earphone out and blinke at Jihoon. “Yah, don’t you act that way when it comes to Seungcheol unnie?” Jihoon’s face turned red as she turned her back to Junhui and leaned on her friend, making Junhui giggle.

“Yah! Are you guys even looking?” Chan puffed her cheeks as she put her hands to her hips, glaring at her freshmen friends.

Hansol and Minghao looked up from their phones as Seungkwan turned her head while laying on Hansol’s leg. “We’re watching,” Hansol nodded as she went back to her phone.

“Guys!” Chan pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m trying to show you guys this new move I learned for my dance audition!”

“I heard dance!” Soonyoung popped her head in, making all the freshmen girls jump in shock. She stood next to Chan with an eager look on her face. “Oh, sorry, hi, I’m Soonyoung! I’m a junior! I’m captain of the dance team!”

Chan gasped as she covered her mouth as the others went back to what they were doing. She introduced herself shyly. “So… you’re going to be judging dance auditions?”

Soonyoung nodded. “Yup! Like I do every year! Are you auditioning? You can show me what you have now,” she smiled as she leaned in to whisper. “But I’ve seen you dance before, so I already plan on taking you in.”

“Who stole my toothpaste!” Junhui shouted. Everyone turned to the sink area and notice Junhui holding a toothbrush in her hand. “Well?”

“Who brushes their teeth before gym?” Seokmin asks with a raised brow as she came out of the stall and washed her hands.

Junhui turned around. “Don’t judge! I need a fresh, minty mouth before I run!”

Jisoo looked around before sighing. She unlocked her locker, looking through her backpack and fetching a travel-sized tube of toothpaste and walked up to Junhui to hand it to her.

“You have everything!” Jeonghan gasped in awe as she stood up to look in Jisoo’s locker. “Do you also have the answers to tomorrow’s test for Computer Science?” Jisoo pulled her friend away from her locker as she zipped up her bag and locked her locker.

The thirteen of them sat on the benches near the doorway, waiting for the gym teacher in her office to walk out and signal them to go to the gym. It was awkward at first, but Seungcheol kept suggesting games for them to play while they waited. The younger ones learned that Seungcheol was charismatic while she played on and off the basketball court.

The teacher soon blew her whistle, making everyone cover their ears and groan.

“We should hang out at lunch tomorrow!” Seungcheol suggested as they all stood up and filed out.

The freshman girls hit each other’s shoulders excitedly. “Oh! We’re hanging out with older girls now!” Chan giggled as Minghao giggled with her, pulling her in for a hug as they continued to walk.

Seungkwan laughed along with them as she slung her arm around Hansol. “Maybe we can hang out everyday for lunch!” Everyone smile and nodded in agreement at the diva’s idea. Junhui held the door open for them as they entered the gym, excited to go back to the locker room after gym class finished.


End file.
